Arome Chizzard
Basic Information Arome Chizzard is a Perfume that can be consumed from the quickbar. Perfumes are part of the attraction-and-fear-system of Creativerse that has been implemented with update R17 on May 26th 2015. Perfumes attract certain peaceful Creatures for 30 seconds, make these specific Creatures display affection as an animation and can make them follow player characters around for a while. Perfumes cannot pacify aggressive or aggravated Creatures though. Arome Chizzard only affects green-blue Chizzards. How to obtain The 4 Perfumes Arome Chizzard, Eau De Pigsy, Fantasia De Leafi and L’Rockster can rarely be found in randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests (that spawn on on surface blocks in dark areas only at night), Stone Treasure Chests (that spawn on on Fossil layer blocks in darkness during day and night), Obsidian Treasure Chests (that spawn on on Stalactite layer blocks in darkness during day and night) and/or Iron Treasure Chests (that spawn on on Lava layer blocks in darkness during day and night). For some reason, Diamond Treasure Chests (that spawn on Corrupted Blocks during day and night), Haunted Ghost Treasures (that drop after successfully completing Idol Events), Holiday Gifts (that randomly spawn during the annual Christmas event-months) and Reward Holiday Gift Boxes (that spawn after successfully completing Trog Trap Events) do not contain any Perfumes. Perfumes cannot be crafted. How to use Arome Chizzard and the other 3 Perfumes can be consumed like all other potions. Either place them into your quickbar, select the according quickslot and then click your right mouse button or type the number of the quickslot (twice, if necessary). Or drag the perfume from your inventory over the player character model to the right side of your inventory and drop it there. Effects When using a perfume like Arome Chizzard, the effect lasts for 30 seconds and will make the according Creatures - green-blue surface Chizzards - close to your player character start to show affection by animations, get close to your player-character and even try to follow you around for this short while (not into Teleporters though). Perfumes don't always work well on Chizzards right in front of your player character, but usually works better on Creatures that are 5-10 blocks away. The "charmed" Chizzards will NOT stay peaceful when you attempt to tame them or even attack them. Creatures will NOT be pacified after you have already attacked them, started to tame them or angered them in any other way. Naturally aggressive Creatures and flight animals will not react to perfumes, also not on game worlds with the "Pro" world option "passive Creatures" enabled. Blizzard Chizzards, Night Chizzards, Poultrygeists, Chizzard Minions, Blizzard Chizzard Ice Spies and Corrupted Chizzards are not affected by Arome Chizzard. Attraction-and-fear system You might already have noticed how many peaceful Creatures act scared and will run from the scene when you fight other Creatures nearby, or when explosions occur close to them. Raging fire also has this effect. This fear reaction will only last for less than a minute and will not make the affected Creatures aggressive. Perfumes affect Creatures in the opposite way. They "attract" Creatures for a brief span and make them display affectionate animations - while not actually pacifying them. The attraction-and-fear-system was announced to have "just started" in 2015. Specific seasonal items that were implemented later on to the game are known to have similar effects on Creatures as perfumes have, for example the non-craftable Love Potion that is distributed around Valentine's Day in login chests, or the animated placeable Holiday Giftbox variants that could be obtained during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign 2017 (but not in 2018 or 2019 anymore). Love Potions affect ALL Creatures that are affected by any Perfume; yellow daylight Pigsies, green-blue daylight Chizzards, all peaceful surface-Leafies, including Mossy Leafies, Dried Leafies and Autumn Leafies, red daylight Rocksters and Pebbles. :It's in the way you move I'm lost in your dance A heady musk Let's take a chance. Arome Chizzard. Category:Treasure Category:Potions Category:Non-Craftable Category:Consumables